


Pretty Purrfect

by damaged_danzy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damaged_danzy/pseuds/damaged_danzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry find a little kitten and take it back home to live with them and the boys. All the boys soon learn their true colors when they all raise the kitten together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Louis and Harry were walking down the long driveway of the house they shared with their other three band mates. The two boys had volunteered to take the trash out. They each had a large bag full of disregarded junk that had accumulated over the week. A house full of five rowdy young boys sure did get messy quick.

“Ugh, this is so heavy,” Harry complained. He gripped his bag tighter and sighed. “Remind me again why we volunteered.”

“Because we’re good friends and our mates depend on us,” Louis replied brightly. “Without us, we would be swimming in a pile of junk back at home. And you know, poor Zayn can’t swim and we wouldn’t want him to drown.”

Harry laughed. “Eh, I guess you’re right.”

The two boys trudged along in a comfortable silence as they finally made their way to the dumpster. Louis wrinkled his nose at the smell and Harry frowned. They threw the bags away in unison and wiped their hands on their pants.

“Why do I suddenly have an urge to take a quick shower?” Louis said.

“I feel you mate, that dumpster was full of rubbish. Literally.”

Louis laughed at Harry’s late attempt at a joke. “Come on, we should hurry.” The sun had already set and the two boys started their half a mile walk back to the house. The house was almost in sight when Louis suddenly heard a strange noise and stopped walking.

Harry, who was right behind him, ended up running into the older boy. “What is it Lou?” His voice was full of concern and his green eyes were wide. “There’s not anybody out here is there?”

“Of course not, silly. I just heard something, that’s all.”

“Well, what did it sound like? Wait, I think it I hear it.” Harry turned and looked around. Louis heard the noise once again and detected where it was coming from. He pointed to the bushes. “That’s where it’s at?” Harry asked.

“Yeah.” The two boys walked toward the bushes and looked at each other. They both laughed when they looked down and saw the thing that had caused all the noise.

It was a little baby kitten.

“Holy shit!” Harry said happily. He immediately bent down and put it in his large palm. “Look at it Lou!”

At that moment, Louis didn’t know what was more precious; the sight of Harry holding the tiny kitten or the kitten with its bright blue eyes that shined of innocence. “It’s so tiny,” he said in a whisper. “I wonder how it got here.”

Harry stroked the kitten with his left thumb. “It’s perfect.”

“Yeah,” Louis agreed. He began petting the kitten and smiled when it started purring. “Harry, I can’t bear the thought of leaving it out here all alone. We have to take it back with us.”

“That’s exactly what I was thinking,” Harry agreed. “I’m sure the others will take to it. It’ll be like a little baby in a house of five men. On second thought, that’s kind of a scary picture,” he added with a nervous laugh.

“It’s okay Hazza; we’ll make it work somehow.”

Harry smiled at Louis’ encouraging words. “Thanks.”

“Why don’t you wrap the kitten in your beanie or something? So it’ll be a surprise to the boys?”

“Great idea.” Harry took the beanie off of his curly hair and put the little kitten in it. It meowed in response. “Do you think its okay?”

“Well, it’s not attacking us or trying to jump out, so I take that as good fortune. Come on though, we seriously need to get back to the house. The boys probably think that we’ve gotten kidnapped or something.”

“Or that we’re making out.”

Louis blushed, thankful that it dark outside and that Harry wouldn’t notice.

Harry giggled at Louis’ silence. “We’re here,” he announced to the kitten after a few minutes of walking. “You get to meet your uncles. Obviously, Lou and I are your fathers.”

“You’re crazy Haz.” Louis opened the door and let Harry and the kitten go in the house. He then turned and locked the door. “We’re home!” He shouted ecstatically.

Three pairs of footsteps could be heard running down the hallway speedily. Niall was the first one to reach them, followed by Liam and then Zayn.

Liam squint his eyes. “What are you holding Harry?”

Harry smiled and held the beanie open for everybody to see. There was immediately a round of oohs and ahs from the boys.

“It’s a kitten!” Niall said, pointing out the obvious.

“Wow, I would have never figured that out in ages,” Zayn said while sticking his tongue out at the Irish boy.

“Where did you find it?” Liam asked while reaching out to stroke the kitten.

“Well,” Harry began. “They don’t call me a pussy magnet for nothing.”

Niall snorted, while the other boys laughed.

Louis wiped the tears away for his eyes and began speaking. “Well after Hazza and I threw out the trash, we were walking back and we heard a weird noise. It took us a few seconds, but we looked and we saw the little kitten. It was as helpless as could be. Neither Harry nor I had the heart to leave it there. We figured we could keep it here. You know, if it was cool with you guys?”

“It’s cool with me mate,” Zayn said while throwing an arm around Niall and Liam. “How ‘bout you boys?”

“I want it!” Niall interjected.

The other boys looked at Liam, knowing that he always made the major decisions in the band. He looked at the boys and he smiled that all familiar smile, eyes crinkling and all. “Of course you guys, we’ll keep it!”


	2. Chapter 2

Niall and Zayn high-fived each other while Liam laughed. Harry and Louis did some sort of awkward half twirl in each other’s arm. Neither of them wanted to hurt the small kitten.

“You’ve made a good decision, Payne.”

Liam smiled at Louis. “It’s just too cute to leave it outside.”

“I know,” Harry said. “Come on you guys; let’s go to the living room. There’s more room in there.”

The five boys made their way to the living room. Zayn moved the glass table out of the way and all the boys sat Indian style on the floor. Harry gently laid his beanie on the floor and the kitten curiously peaked its head out and viewed its new surroundings. It stumbled out into the rug and meowed.

“It’s so sweet,” Niall cooed. “We should name it.”

“Well, first we need to know if it’s a girl or a boy,” Zayn replied.

“It’s a girl,” Harry said with a slight smirk. “I didn’t feel a dick or anything.”

“Eew,” Louis said, pretending to be offended by Harry’s blunt statement.

“You know you like it.”

“Shut up, Curly.”

“Seriously guys,” Liam said. “It needs a name.”

“How ‘bout Gwen?”

The boys looked at Louis with a skeptical expression. He could tell immediately that they didn’t like that name.

“Ah, I’m not really feeling that,” Harry said awkwardly. After a few seconds, his green eyes lit up. “I’ve got it!” He snapped his fingers. “Matilda!”

“I like that,” both Liam and Niall said in unison.

“You mean like that little girl in that book?” Zayn asked.

“Yeah, but I watched the movie instead,” Harry said.

“Oh! That one where the girl has physic powers or whatever?” Louis questioned, finally catching on. “I like that name. It’s nice.”

“So Matilda it is?”

“Yep!”

As if on cue, the little kitten meowed and flipped on its back. Harry stroked its stomach and grinned. “It’s like she knew that was her name already.”

“Well cats are pretty smart,” Liam said. “But on the serious side, we have some major things to discuss regarding Matilda. We need a little box, unless she goes outside and does her business. We also need cat food, toys, and we need something that she can sleep in.”

“Don’t forget catnip,” Niall piped in.

“That’s stuff is like weed to cats,” Zayn said with a small laugh.

“And only you would know that,” Louis said before ruffling Zayn’s black hair up. “I think she can probably go to the bathroom outside. We can get some toys tomorrow and I think there’s a can of tuna in the kitchen. Don’t cats like that?”

“Hey, that’s my tuna!” Niall said. “But I’ll share if I have too.”

“You’re sharing,” Liam said. “Well, that’s all sorted and settled. “But where is she going to sleep?”

“She can sleep in my beanie,” Harry answered. “She seemed pretty comfortable in it earlier. When she starts to grow, we’ll find something else.”

Liam had a look of consternation on his face. After stroking his chin a few times, he agreed. “All of that sounds pretty good. It seems like Matilda will have a nice little niche in the One Direction house.”

The other four boys clapped and were happy. It would be nice having an animal in the house and something to play with.


	3. Chapter 3

Louis tossed and turned in his bed. The covers kept falling off and his pillow wasn’t cooperating with him. The boy signed and threw the covers off. He stood up and walked toward the door. He peaked through the hallway to see if any of the other boys were up; they weren’t. He tiptoed his way to the end of the hallway and quietly opened the door. Soft snores filled the room. Louis walked up to the person in the bed and softly stroked their face. “Haz,” he whispered. “Wake up.”

“Mmmmm,” Harry grumbled. “What is it Lou?”

“I can’t sleep.”

“You know what to do then,” Harry said as he lifted the covers up with one hand. Louis quickly dove in. “You don’t have to keep asking me.” Harry yawned and wrapped an arm around Louis’ waist.

“I know,” Louis replied sheepishly. “I just don’t want you to wake up freaked out because I’m next to you.”

“That would never happen.”

“Whatever you say Haz. Anyway, where is Matilda? I thought she was sleeping in your beanie.”

“She is.” Harry pointed to clothes hamper that was near his door. The room was too dark so Louis didn’t even bother trying to see. “There’s a bunch of dirty clothes I haven’t watched yet. It’s nearly full, so I just put my beanie in there with the cat in it. She’s been asleep the whole time.”

“You’re so smart,” said Louis in a sarcastic tone that Harry missed.

“Thanks. Now if you don’t mind, I would really love to get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow.” Harry pulled the covers up and yawned again. He grabbed Louis’ hand and gave it a tight squeeze. “Night Lou.”

“Night Harry.” 

Neither boy let go of the other’s hand.

\---------------------

Louis suddenly woke up when he felt a pillow slam against his face. “Sod off,” he moaned. He heard a familiar laugh and opened his eyes. It was Zayn.

“Fell asleep in Harry’s bed once again?” The Bradford boy asked with a raised eyebrow. “Seems to be a routine as of lately. Anything you’re not telling me?”

Louis sat up against the headboard and noticed that Harry wasn’t in the room. “Yeah, your fly is undone.”

Zayn instantly looked down. “You liar!”

Louis shrugged nonchalantly. “I was going to tell you that your hair was mess up, but I didn’t want you to have a heart attack this early in the morning.”

“Morning?” Zayn said in an incredulous tone. “It’s ten past one, mate. You’ve slept the day away.”

Louis groaned before lying back down again. “Why am I not surprised?”

Zayn sat on the edge of the bed and patted Louis’ leg. “I guess you and Harry had some fun last night.”

“Shut up!”

“Eh, it’s cool with me mate.”

 

“It’s not like that,” Louis replied defensively. “We’re just friends.”

Zayn dropped his humorous front and smiled at Louis. “I’m being serious. I see the way you look at him. It’s the exact way he looks at you. I’m here if you need any help. I just don’t like being left in the dark.”

Louis threw the covers over his face and sighed. Zayn lied down next to him and pulled the cover off his face. “I don’t even know how I feel,” Louis admitted in defeat. Zayn had always had a way of making him confess things, even things he hadn’t told to himself. “Ever since I broke up with Hannah, things have been confusing.”

Zayn was just about to open his mouth as soon as Harry walked in with Matilda. The small cat meowed and Harry beamed at the two older boys. 

“This conversation will finish later,” Zayn whispered. Louis nodded.

“What’s up?” Harry asked brightly. “I’ve been outside with Matilda. She really likes it.”

“Duh, she’s a cat,” said Zayn.

“Shut it,” Louis said with a small punch to the black-haired boy. “Some cats don’t like the outside. Ever heard of an indoor cat?”

Zayn rolled his eyes. “That’s just because they’re forced inside by their owners.” He hopped off the bed and smoothed out his pants. “I’m going to go see with Liam and Niall are doing. Bye.” He gave Harry a pat on his shoulder and Matilda a quick scratch between her ears before he walked out. 

Harry turned around to look at him before sitting on the couch that was in his room. “That boy is always busy.”

“Yeah, he’s probably got a date with his mirror.”

Harry laughed so hard he had to cover his mouth with his hand. Louis felt butterflies in his stomach. 

“Good one. I think Matilda liked it too.”

Louis rolled his eyes. “Yes. I’m sure one day she’ll tell her future children about my lovely joke.”

Harry gently stood up and put the kitten back in his laundry hamper. She was still sound asleep. He crawled back into bed with Louis and pulled the covers up. “Let’s just have a lazy day in.”

“I thought you said that today was suppose to be a busy day?”

The younger boy shrugged his shoulders. “Mmm, well maybe our plans have changed. I would personally love to just lie in bed and watch the telly.”

Louis agreed. “As long as I get to pick what we’re watching.”

“I guess that means One Tree Hill.”

Louis smiled. “Of course it does Haz.”

Harry shook his head as he reached for the remote. “You and that TV show, I swear.”

“Don’t pretend you don’t like it! You cried when Haley got hit by that car.”

“That’s just because I thought she was going to lose the baby,” Harry said as his face turned crimson red. “At least I don’t want to name my future son Lucas, after a fictional character.”

Louis stuck his tongue out. Harry laughed and turned on the TV. Season five of One Tree Hill was in the Xbox already, so Harry just grabbed the controller and the show began playing. The curly haired boy nuzzled against Louis and sighed. 

It was already a perfect day for both boys.


End file.
